The invention relates to a cuboidal pack made of (thin) cardboard, especially a hinge lid pack for accommodating a group of cigarettes wrapped in an inner blank (cigarette block), the dimensions of said group of cigarettes, especially the depth, being smaller than the corresponding dimension of the pack, with a filling piece being arranged in a cavity located within the pack.
Hinge lid packs are used world-wide as cigarette packs. The structure of this pack type is mostly standardized. This applies to the dimensions as well. Any changes in size have far-reaching consequences.
Vending machines for cigarette packs would, for instance, have to be designed differently. In some counties, revenue stamps are stamped on the packs, and the stamping units are designed for standard pack dimensions.
On the other hand, cigarettes with a substantially smaller diameter than standard cigarettes are increasingly introduced. Consequently, an identical number of such cigarettes forms a cigarette block with a smaller dimension, especially with a smaller depth. As a result, a cavity is formed within the pack which is (partially) filled by filling pieces made of foamed material or corrugated cardboard.